Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video)/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to the computer where Bubbles is at) Bubbles: Hi, followers! I'm Bubbles and welcome to..."Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video)"! (Cut to Bubbles holding the blush) Bubbles: So, today we're going to be talking about blush! Step 1: Pick up the blush. (Buttercup comes in) Buttercup: (Holds the camera) Whoa, cool. You're making a video? Sup' y'all? This is Buttercup and I rock! Oh! Watch me eat the camera. (Pretends to be an alligator chewing) Bubbles: (Pushes Buttercup out of the way) Quit it, Buttercup! (Cut back to Bubbles) Bubbles: Since Buttercup took the blush, I thought we can brush our hair. (Holds Blossom's hairbrush) Step 1: Pick up a brush. (Blossom comes in) Blossom: Is that my brush? (She takes her brush) Bubbles: But, you weren't using it. Blossom: I keep all my things in a specially designated place. Besides, you always break my stuff. Bubbles: (Scoffs) I do not! Blossom: Do too! Bubbles: Do not! Blossom: Do t... (Cut to Bubbles using Blossom's hairbrush on her bed) Bubbles: Step 2: Brush hair gently. (She tries to brush her hair but accidentally breaks it) Blossom: (from o.s) What was that? Bubbles: Nothing. (Throws the piece of Blossom's hairbrush) (Cut to Bubbles at the table where Blossom's lipstick is at) Bubbles: Lipstick's nice. Let's do lipstick. Step 1...(Buttercup comes in) Buttercup: Professor says fold your clothes. Where are your clothes folded? When are you going to fold your clothes? Bubbles: Buttercup! Can't you see I'm doing a beauty video? (Cut to Bubbles folding the clothes) Bubbles: Dumb old laundry! Dumb old Buttercup! Buttercup: (from o.s) Buttercool! Bubbles: NOBODY THINKS YOUR'E COOL! (Bubbles flies at the table but her lipstick is gone) Where's my lipstick? (She looks at the lipstick words that said "Buttercool Rulez") PROFESSOR!!! (Cut to Bubbles holding Blossom's lipstick while Blossom holds the clothes) Bubbles: Step 1... Blossom: (Takes the lipstick) Oh, here it is. Bubbles: (Sighs) (Cut to Buttercup and Bubbles at the table) Buttercup: (Shows her muscles to Bubbles) Bam! Check out the fire power! Bubbles: (Pushes Buttercup in the way) Get out, Buttercup! Buttercup: But, the camera loves me! (Cut to Buttercup running at the bathroom) Bubbles: (from o.s) Buttercup, get back here! Buttercup! BUTTERCU...(Buttercup closes the door) (Cut to Buttercup doing a headstand at the table) Buttercup: Headstand! (She then uses a manical laugh, putting a green block on the chocolate milk, uses dinosaur toys pretending that they're kissing, then we cut to see Blossom and Buttercup staring at each other, much to Bubbles' annoyance) Blossom: Beep. Buttercup: Boop. Blossom: Beep. Bubbles: You guys are a bunch of poopy pants! (Cut to Buttercup and Blossom beat boxing, which annoys Bubbles) Bubbles: You guys! Blossom: Wiggity, wiggity...(She and Buttercup cheek themselves crossing their arms) Blossom, Buttercup: Word! (Cut to Bubbles laying on a couch, with the Professor walking into the room reading a newspaper) Bubbles: Step 1: Lay on couch. (Sighs) (The Professor turns round to see Bubbles sad which makes him feel sorry for her. Then we cut back to Bubbles in her room again) Bubbles: We're back to "Bubbles' Beauty Blog"! Now, let's see the final results. (We see the Professor Utonium's look on Bubbles' makeup) Professor Utonium: Why thank you, Bubbles. I'm ready for the runway. Uh, don't forget to like and subscribe. (The sign "Subscribe" appears) Did I say that right? Bubbles: Mmm-hmm. Perfect! (What we see is Mojo Jojo on the computer) Mojo Jojo: Ooh, that was very helpful. Category:Transcripts Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016)